Parce que la jalousie est mon plus grand défaut
by bellemione lupin
Summary: Le capitaine tailor a perdu le meilleur élément de son équipe: sarah Sidle.Aujourd'hui il veut la récupérer.Grissom le laisseratil faire?Pas si sûr que ça...


Prologue.

Salut à tous!

Me voici, moi la nouvelle dans les fanfics CSI, j'avais déjà écris des fan fictions mais sur Harry Potter et comme ma plume avait très envie de vous raconter des belles histoires sur ma série préférée,je n'ai pas résister.

Je suis la webmastrice de http/csilesexperts01. un blog 100 CSI, très régulièrement mis à jour avec des concours,des BD version moi et des captures...

voilà, passez me faire un petit coucou, histoire de faire connaissance.

Disclaimer: évidement tout est à moi, vous vous en doutez, n'est ce pas?Comment ça vous me croyez pas?

Chapitre 1

Sarah traînait dans son bain depuis plus de trente minutes sans parvenir à se motiver suffisament pour en sortir.

Le terme qui caractérisait son moral était "en baisse".Elle avait tout quitté famille , amis et San Franscico pour venir à Vegas ou plutôt elle était venue pour Grissom., pour vivre avec Grissom.Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.La réalité était beaucoup moins rose, c'était un fiasco sur toute la ligne.

Une nouvelle nuit pointait à l'horizon et l'enfer l'accompagnait car se rendre à son travail était devenu pour Sarah , un enfer.Elle allait encore devoir l'affronter lui et son flegme si naturel, (elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'être d'origine britannique), sa tyrannie dans le travail et surtout son indifférence face à elle ...

Supporter cela toutes les nuits commençait à la tuer à petit feu, elle en avait conscience.Elle avait beaucoup maigri alors qu'elle n'était pas déjà très épaisse.

De petites cernes se dessinaient à présent sous ses yeux noisettes.

Devant la glace, elle noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches récalcitrantes aller à l'air libre.Elle enfila son blouson de cuir noir et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir.Elle soupira, pensant intérieurement, que tout ceci ne servirait à rien de toute façon...

Vingt minutes plus tard,elle entra dans le hall du Staff, croisa James, le laborantin du second étage.Puis elle partit en direction de la salle de repos, elle avait besoin d' un bon café.

"Sidle, vous pouvez venir, svp?"

"Ecklie, qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Venez, je vais vous expliquer"

Sarah, le suivit dans son bureau.

"Voilà, tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu un appel de San Franscico,de votre ancien patron.Le capitaine Tailor.Il a besoin de vous là- bas, Sidle"

"Je ne comprends pas "

"Il m'a parlé d'une ancienne affaire sur laquelle vous avez travaillé avec lui.Il dit que l'homme est réapparu.Il vous veut là-bas.J'ai donc accepté.En tout cas si vous êtes d'accord."

"Je suis d'accord."

"Voilà une chose de réglée."

"Quand dois-je partir?"

"Je dirais que si vous ne voulez pas rater le vol de 21h 30, il faut partir maintenant."

"Et pour Grissom."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le préviendrai."

à 20h00 pétantes, Grissom fit son entrée dans le hall du staff.Il tourna à gauche puis à droite pour se retrouver devant le bureau d'Ecklie et récupérer les affaires de la nuit.

"Ah, Grissom vous êtes là"

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"Mlle sidle part un certain temps pour San Franscico, son ancien patron a besoin d'elle au sujet d'une vieille affaire ."

Grissom prit la douche froide de sa vie comme si un iceberg lui était tombé dessus.Il se tourna et dévisagea Sarah qui évitait soigneusement son regard.

Sarah sentait le regard persistant de Grissom.Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rende les choses si délicates? Elle prit sa veste, leur adressa un sourire et prit la direction de la sortie.

Mais il la rattrapa avant.

" Sarah"

"Que se passe-t-il Grissom?"

"Pour combien de temps partez vous?"

Ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire c'est qu'elle partait pour toujours.Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle voulait à présent qu'il souffre autant.

Mais elle se contenta de le fixer gravement.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

The end.

bon , allez venez me dire bonjour sur mon blog et laissez des reviews

bisous à tous fidèles collègues CSI


End file.
